


20 Phan Song Drabbles

by emmablackery



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Song fics, how do i tag this????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery





	20 Phan Song Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [11 songs for Phan.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060105) by [phantasticjacky (danspastels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danspastels/pseuds/phantasticjacky). 



This work was inspired by phantasticjacky! I saw this idea, and was like this seems really cool and it will force me to write more! All credit for this idea goes to them! 

These are the steps I'm following:

 **1\. Put your music player on shuffle.  
** **2\. Write down the first 20 songs that are playing.**  
**3\. Write a Oneshot or drabble to each song seperately.**

 

1\. All To Myself - Marianas Trench

2\. She- Dodie Clark

3\. Write It In The Sky - Kina Grannis (Technically the Ken Loi Remix but)

4\. All Of The Stars - Ed Sheeran

5\. Thanks To You -All Time Low

6\. This Song Saved My Life - Simple Plan

7\. We Don't Believe What's On TV - Twenty One Pilots

8\. Kristy, Are You Doing Okay? - The Offspring

9\. You - Dave Days

10\. Truly Madly Deeply - One Direction

11\. Hang Tight - Matt Webb

12\. Perfect - Marianas Trench

13\. Miss Missing You - Fall Out Boy

14\. Oh, Calamity! - All Time Low

15\. Tear In My Heart - Twenty One Pilots

16\. Boom Clap - Charli XCX

17\. The Illusionist - Jamie's Elsewhere

18\. Constant Collapse - Hotel Books

19\. Fourth Of July - Fall Out Boy

20\. What I Know - Parachute 

These are the twenty songs I will be writing drabbles to. 

Any possible triggers will be tagged and put in the beginning of every one shot. 


End file.
